Free Hugs
by miss.smiley.face
Summary: Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth are giving out "free hugs" to girls of East High. They've almost gotten every teen female in the school except me, Gabriella Montez and my best friend, Taylor Mckessie. One problem? I hate their souls.ONESHOT Troyella min CxT


**Free Hugs**

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth are giving out "free hugs" to girls of East High. They've almost gotten every teen female in the school except me, Gabriella Montez and my best friend, Taylor Mckessie. One problem? I hate their souls. Oneshot Troyella and chaylor fluffy**

**A/N: Hey this is my first oneshot! This one is called Free Hugs. It's supposed to be humorous or fluffy or something like that so let's see how you feel about it and review!**

**Disclaimer: I would **_**love **_**to claim Zac Efron as mine but unfortunately, I would be lying which is **_**not good for the soul.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm Gabriella Montez. So I'm in my junior year of high school and my best friend ever since I came here and I have been, well you can call it somewhat of a nerd. That best friend has a name though and that would be Taylor Mckessie.

I came here in my sophomore year and since then I have hated Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth's souls. You wanna know why? Last year we were having one of our decathlon meetings. This decathlon meeting was important because it was the last practice till the Decathlon. Billy, one of the members, was mixing a bunch of chemicals and some baking soda together along with water. Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth came in and Troy started talking to us about luck and winning. I just watched him, not paying attention at all. Chad Danforth wasn't just standing there. He was bouncing the ball IN the classroom. And guess what? He "accidently" passed the ball to one of the glass beaks (unfortunately the ones we were working with) becuase he thought the glass beaks could catch the ball. Then they ran into the hallway laughing. The chemicals spilled on our entrance papers and we needed those beaks for the Decathlon. So almost half of our beaks were broken. We were so close to forfeiting.

Since then they have only been mean to me and Taylor for the rest of the year. This year, I don't know what happened. They just stopped tormenting us.

Today, I was walking to my locker with my best friend Taylor. My locker just happened to be near East High's entrance door so I can see every person that comes in and out.

"So Gabi, I heard we're having another project by Ms. Darbus. It's about some kind report on the history of our school or something like that. You wanna pair up?" Taylor asked me. Before I answered there was a commotion by the door.

"Who wants a hug? They're free!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Troy Bolton. After I heard that line, almost every single girl at East High ran towards the entrance doors. There were excited girls everywhere, pushing and shoving and screaming. Most of these girls though, were cheerleaders.

"Girls, please, form one single line until class starts." Chad ordered them. One by one girls came up and gave both Troy and Chad a hug. After that they would either get back on the line or squeal and giggle.

Taylor and I watched and glared. How can they hypnotize girls like that? Its sooo... so... mean!

I don't know why though, they seemed to notice Taylor and I were there. After hugging each girl, I can see their eyes moving towards our faces, watching our expression.

RINGGGGGG!

That was the bell to homeroom. I grabbed my books and shut my locker door closed. Meanwhile, the girls on the "free hugs" split up, some whining about not getting a hug from the East High's two most valuable basketball players and some panicking about not getting their books and being late for homeroom.

I reached homeroom. Most of the seats were empty, preferably girls and two specific boys. Ms. Darbus came in, and I can tell in she was in a shock seeing most of her students not there. To me there was only about twelve students in homeroom when there was supposed to be about twenty-two. There was actually more girls than boys.

"What happened to this class? Are they all absent?" She said...well screamed. I smirked. I've always wanted to get Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth in trouble. But then again, there were some girls who were part of it, who were my friends.

Yea well this is my only chance to get them in trouble. I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Montez"

"Troy and Chad started a new business-like thing, where they're giving girls free hugs. Since they are popular a lot of girls from _our_ class wanted a hug. So now most of the girls and Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth theirselves are late."

"Thank you Gabriella" She said. I nodded my head.

The girls that were late entered the class and I can tell Ms. Darbus noticed but didn't say anything. Later, Troy and Chad entered the class and again Ms. Darbus didn't say anything.

"Young thesbians let's play the honesty game. See, in the 1800's people were honest. Let's see if people these days stay true to their word. If you were on time today for homeroom, stand by the chalkboard." She pointed to the chalkboard at the back of the class. "If you were late, go near the door"

All the girls that were late went near the door. Me, Taylor and the boys who were on time stood near the chalkboard. Chad and Troy decided to lie and also stood near the chalkboard.

"Girls, thank you for telling the truth. This proves that some people can be true to your word. But it still means you got detention for the afternoon." The girls pouted and sat down.

"But here, I don't think _everybody_ is telling the truth." Troy and Chad shut their eyes hoping it was over already. "Gabriella Montez, Taylor Mckessie please sit down. You two were on time." She exaggerated 'on time'

"Boys please sit down." All the boys were getting ready to sit. Before sitting down Troy and Chad hi-5 eached other. "Except Bolton and Danforth."

"No" They whined. They then muttered, "damnit"

"You two were on time?"

"Yes" They said in unison.

"Really I heard from someone, that you two weren't exactly early. You two were throwing some business thing for girls. Is that correct?" She said dramatically and gave them the 'stare' The stare was when Ms. Darbus would slit her eyes (some people said they even saw her eyes get redish), which scared students to tell the truth. I can tell they were ready to tell the truth. Besides they're already in a lot of trouble.

"Yes" Troy admitted. "But who told you?!"

I froze. _Ms. Darbus please lie, PLEASE LIE!!_

"Gabriella Montez and both of you have two detentions." My eyes widened. Gosh, does she not know the real world?! In the real world, if you "tattletale" you get beaten up!

ring ring ring!

That was the bell! oh no!

I walked out of the classroom having Troy Bolton leaning on one of the lockers outside the classroom. I covered my face with my hand, hoping he couldn't see me.

"Montez!" oh no! this isn't good! "Why'd you tell? Were you jealous?" he smirked. Was I jealous? NO! was I? "Later Montez, but one day you will pay for this." He began to walk away.

"Was that a threat?" I called out to him. He turned around. He smiled and then continued to walk away. When did he start to play Mr. Mysterious?

Later that day, a little after lunch, during free period, there was again a commotion done by Troy Bolton and Chad Danfoth themselves. I left study hall and into the hallway, where there were girls who were yet again, on a line. I looked at the girls than at Troy and Chad. They were wearing a white shirt with free hugs texted on the front of the shirt.

I saw Taylor wide-mouthed and ran over to me. "Not again"

"Gabriella, Taylor, you guys aren't gonna get on the line? You don't need to stand there being jealous of these girls when you guys too can get on the line and get a free hug from us. In fact, we can get you in front of all these girls." Were they bribing us?

"No, we don't need your hugs you big idiots!" Taylor yelled at them and I nodded.

"Excuse me girls, but I'm afraid the line is closed." Troy said to the girls.

"Please come back another time" Chad said after him. Taylor and I gave them questioning looks. The girls on the line whined and left.

"You guys seem strees out. You want a hug? They're free!" Chad said.

"Don't touch me, Don't come near me!" I warned.

"Chad get Taylor..."

As soon as I heard this. I screamed, "Split up Taylor!"

She ran on the left side of the hallway and I ran on the right. I kept running and looked behind me. Troy. Oh great he runs too fast! I kept running as Troy was about a feet away from me. I ran and people were looking at me as if I was phsyco. I looked behind me again. He was right behind me. I turned around and as soon as I knew it, Troy picked me from my waist and I started screaming and laughing. We past the cheerleaders and all of them were glaring at me.

"Troy, where are you taking me? put me down!" I demanded.

"No" he said. "This is your punishment."

"A hug?"

"yup"

He took me to a dead end, where Taylor was too.

"Oh no you too?" Taylor asked me as I reached there.

"Unfortunately" I simply told her. She was still in Chad's arms. Wait was I still in Troy's arms? Yes I was. Noooo!!

"Put me down!" I said to Troy

"Maybe I don't want to" I pinched his arm. "oww oww oww okay okay!" He put me down.

"Now why did you bring me here?" He hugged me.

"That's all I wanted." Troy answered. Aww cute!

"That's all?" I asked him. He nodded. "Can I have another hug?" He nodded again and I hesitated. "They're free right?"

"Unless you wanna pay I'm okay with that." I hit him on the arm playfully. My arms met his neck and his with my waist. Our hug lasted more then a regular hug should.

"What happened to Chad and Taylor?" We looked around but they weren't there. I shrugged. "Let's leave"

**A/N: Okay not how I expected the ending to be but I guess it was okay! first oneshot so please no flames! constructive criticism welcomed! Review please! was it good or bad? how did you like it? tell me in a review!**

**miss.smiley.face :) **


End file.
